


Fooling Around

by magumarashi



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magumarashi/pseuds/magumarashi
Summary: N and Touko share an intimate moment together





	Fooling Around

**Author's Note:**

> _This was originally posted on my wordpress on 9/30/2013_
> 
> there is a distinct need in the ferriswheel fandom for Touko topping N so I decided to rectify this
> 
> one day i will address my headcanons that in bed N is a chatterbox and Touko can’t stop giggling but today is not that day
> 
> both characters are over 18 in this; not that they really get up to anything, but i figured i'd mention it

It wasn’t totally clear how they’d gotten there. Neither was sure when conversation had stopped, exactly when had been the first moment their lips made contact. Somewhere along the line their clothes had been forgotten; the two of them lay on the bed, staring at each other in their underwear. Touko had his wrists pinned above his head.

N couldn’t take his eyes off her, not even for a moment; his heart pounded in anticipation of something he couldn’t yet grasp. This was hardly the first time they’d shared an intimate moment together on the bed, but something about this was different from all those other, comparatively innocent exchanges. He wanted, but knew not for what.

She pressed her lips to his with something  _more_  than what he was used to; the light, brief kisses that had become their standard fare suddenly seemed distant. He found himself pulled in, and he succumbed to the inexplicably  _good_  feeling of her lips tugging at his. They separated too soon for his liking, but he supposed it was all the better. He had almost forgotten to breathe.

“How was that?” she asked quietly.

“ _Good_. _”_  For once, N didn’t mince words.

Touko smiled. She moved slowly, pressing her lips to the soft skin of his neck. He let out a startled mewl, and she stopped immediately.

“Not good?” she asked.

“It’s…” he said, his voice notably higher than usual, “Weird, but… it feels good.”

“If it doesn’t feel right, you don’t have to pretend it does.”

“No, no, it does. Please… keep going.”

She continued, pulling gently at his skin. He squirmed and gasped and made all manner of  _shameful_  noises such that Touko could barely keep a straight face. She pulled back in a fit of giggles.

“You are the cutest,” she said.

“Th… thanks…” N replied breathlessly.

“I can stop if you want me to stop,” she said, “You’re really squirming a lot.”

“Please keep going,” N repeated, “I’ll… try to stop squirming–ah!”

Touko was already back at his neck, planting wet kisses along his jawline. N inhaled sharply; she’d stopped a little below his ear and now her lips tugged gently just behind the bone. It was an indescribable feeling, and he was so taken by the ecstasy of it that he was surprised when a sudden pain shot up in that very spot.

“O-ow!” he said. Touko immediately backed off.

“Did I hurt you? I’m sorry…”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t too bad. I’m alright…”

Touko released his hands so that he could rub the spot where it had hurt–nothing felt out of the ordinary, and it didn’t even hurt to touch it. Yet somehow, Touko was still smiling.

“What’s so funny?”

“I’ll get you a mirror.”

She hopped off the bed and went over to her dresser, where she kept a small hand mirror. This she brought back and handed to N. He inspected his neck and let out a very audible gasp.

“ _Touko_ –!” he exclaimed, “That mark–was that  _you?”_

Touko nodded proudly. N examined the fresh bruise in awe for a few more minutes.

“I see,” he said at length, “Can I… try giving one to you?”

“Huh?” Touko’s face reddened slightly, “I mean, sure. Give it a try. Here, I’ll lie down.”

N shifted to the side so that Touko could lay down next to him. She moved her hair out of the way, watching him coyly. For a minute or so N stared at her neck, trying to think of how he might replicate what she’d done for him. Finally, he bent down and kissed her neck as sloppily as he could. She sighed blissfully.

N pulled back up.

“Good?”

“Yeah… Keep going, go on.”

He tugged at her neck gently for another minute or so. As he pulled away he was proud to see a faint red mark where his lips had been.

“How was that?”

“It felt really good, N.”

To his dismay, however, the mark was already fading.

“It’s going away…”

“You didn’t suck hard enough, silly. If you want it to stay, you have to try sucking a little harder.”

“But…” N’s expression changed, “I don’t want to hurt you…”

“You’re not going to hurt me, I promise,” said Touko. She sat back up, “Here, try something like this.”

She pressed her lips to his neck and tugged with equal parts tenderness and force. N dissolved below her with a long moan and fell back into the pillows.

“Feel good?” Touko whispered as she released him.

“Ye… yeah…” N replied between ragged breaths.

“Good,” said Touko. “ _I’m going to mark you up all over.”_

“Ohhh…”

He trembled in anticipation, this time knowing exactly what it was he desired. Part of him dreaded what would happen the following day–what would his Pokémon friends say about the bruises on his neck? Surely they would think that Touko was being mean to him. Of course, he thought, that’s a very Pokémon-like thing to think. He would have to explain it to them in Pokémon-like terms. She’s not hurting me, he’d say, she’s simply marking her territory.

He liked that thought–that was the part of him less worried about the following morning. He would let whatever happened happen. At the very least, other humans would know that he already had a mate.

Let her cover him in bright bruises, he decided. He would work hard and practice so that he could do the same for her one day.

Touko went back to work on his neck, and he slipped into a lustful bliss. What did it matter what his friends thought, human or Pokémon? He was here, with Touko lavishing her affections on him. For the moment, he wanted nothing else.


End file.
